


Mac & Cheese

by Sherlockian_87



Series: Sherlolly Jello Shots [55]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Crack, Cracky, F/M, Fluff, complete with Johntent, damnit now I want some, i don't know what this is really, mac & cheese is involved, this is so silly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-24
Updated: 2016-07-24
Packaged: 2018-07-26 12:57:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7574878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sherlockian_87/pseuds/Sherlockian_87
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When has Sherlock ever been one for doing anything in a traditional manner?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mac & Cheese

**Author's Note:**

> This is cracky, and silly and I honestly don't know if it is any good, but I wrote it at work on Friday (it's been roaming around in my head for awhile actually) when I was bored and I just tweaked it a tiny bit and changed a few things.

 

* * *

Molly was dressed in her comfiest pyjamas and had just poured herself a glass of wine. It was Friday night and she was ready to eat a copious amount of macaroni and cheese and binge watch her favourite shows. Toby was currently rubbing up against her ankles, purring loudly; he wanted in on the noshing.

"All right, all right," Molly said to him as she put down the wooden spoon she had been using to stir the macaroni. She filled Toby's food bowl and gave him fresh water before she returned her attention to her to the pot on the hob. She started to hum a little tune as she dumped out the pasta into the waiting sieve before returning it to the pot so that she could stir in the cheese.

"Oh God that smells so good!" she moaned, practically salivating as she watched the cheese begin to melt.

Just as she turned off the heat her mobile started to ring. For a few moments she ignored it, the growling of her stomach far more important. But then her mind started throwing at her all of the possibilities of who might be calling and why. With her anxiety running full force in her mind she rushed out into her sitting room and grabbed up her mobile. She frowned when saw that it was John Watson who was calling her. She swiped to answer.

"Hello?"

"Oh thank God," he breathed out, "you answered, I was really hoping I'd be able to give you fair warning!"

Her heart plummeted into her stomach. "Warning? What's wrong? What happened? Is Mary ok? And Annie?" All of her questions came out in a rush.

"Both Mary and Annie are fine, it's not them. It's Sherlock."

A tiny flicker of relief coursed through her veins before she sighed. "What has he done now?"

"That's just it. I don't know. I stopped by Baker Street today to check up on him, I hadn't heard from him over the passed three days! Anyway, when I got there the kitchen was a mess. He must have been working on an experiment. Of what I haven't a clue ... but ahhh ... he seems to have made himself the test subject ..."

She breathed out slowly. "Nooooo ... do you have any idea what his experiment was? Is there anything in the kitchen? Substances or some kind of clue?"

There was a brief silence, then the sound of glass clinking. "There's nothing here. Just empty beakers and pipettes!"

"Can you ask him if he took anything? Ingested something?" Her voice was fraught with worry.

"No. I can't. He's not here. That's why I called you. I tried to stop him, but you know how he is! He was insistent that he had to see you. He's on his way to your flat right now."

She muttered a few choice words beneath her breath. "Fantastic. Thanks for letting me know, John ... I'll see what I can do for him. And I'll let you know if I have to take him to hospital."

"All right, good luck!"

"Haha, yeah ... bye."

She rung off, squeezing the bridge of her nose. "Bloody hell ... can I ever have a moment's peace?"

Toby gave her a brief look before wandering off to his spot on the sofa. After tucking her mobile into the pocket of her sleep shorts she placed a lid onto the pot so that her (delicious, glorious, mouth-watering cheesy goodness) would stay hot, as she mentally prepared herself for the arrival of the Consulting Detective. It was only minutes later that there was a knock at her door.

She opened it, revealing said Consulting Detective looking far too handsome for his own good. He was wearing the purple shirt for pities sake! And his smile, ahhh it was cheeky and warm all at once.

"What ... forgot your lock-picking tools?" she asked him.

"I see John warned you of my imminent arrival!" Sherlock stated as he entered her flat.

"Yes ... he told me you were doing experiments. What the hell did you do to yourself Sherlock?"

He gave a dramatic twirl of his hand before he shrugged off his coat and flopped down onto her sofa, much to the chagrin of Toby.

"Pffft ... it's nothing," Sherlock told her before he smiled.

She eyed him for a few moments. "Well ... you don't appear to be high ... thank you for that ..."

His smile grew wider then faltered after a few seconds. "Aren't you going to ask me about my experiment?"

She sighed and crossed her arms over her chest. "What was it?"

His smile returned full fledged. "I was concocting my own truth serum!"

Her eyes narrowed. "Why would you do that? Going to use it on the criminals you catch?"

"Not exactly. No."

Both of them fell silent, until Molly could no longer hold back.

"Sherlock, what the hell did you take? Do I need to bring you to hospital?"

He shook his head. "I took these." He handed her a piece of paper. "And no, you don't need to take me to Barts."

She took the paper and began to read. "Iodine, Lutetium, Vanadium, Uranium ..." She stared at the paper for several moments. "Sherlock you cannot have possibly taken these!"

He crossed his arms and waited for the "aha!" moment, knowing it would come at any second. He watched as her eyes widened as she re-read over the list.

"Ohhh ... **I Lu V U** ," she said softly.

"You do? Oh thank God, because usually it only works if both people do."

She tossed the paper to the floor. "You idiot!" Before he could move she was straddling his lap. "You're lucky I love you so much or I would be very annoyed with you right now."

His arms slipped around her waist. "It worked though, didn't it?"

"Yes, it did. But couldn't you have just ... said it? Wouldn't that have been a bit easier than faking an experiment and worrying John?" she asked.

"But where would the fun have been in that?"

She sighed, shaking her head hopelessly.

"Doesn't a declaration of love usually get followed with a kiss?" he questioned.

She bit back a smile. "Usually ... yes. But seeing as your declaration was so out of the norm, I'm not sure that that is proper protocol."

He pouted. "Will you kiss me if I say it?"

She smiled. "Perhaps."

He brought his hand up to her face, smoothing his fingertips across her cheek. "Molly Hooper, I love you."

"That's better."

She tilted forward, and their lips met. Sherlock pressed her close up against him, deepening the kiss.

"Just think," he murmured a bit breathlessly several minutes later, "we'll have a great story to tell the kids!"

"Oh shut up!" She kissed him again, the macaroni and cheese long forgotten.

As he lifted her up to carry her in the direction of her bedroom, Molly managed to slip out her mobile and type out a quick text to John.

_Nthng 2 wry abt. He jst wntd 2 tll me he lvd me. – Mx_

* * *

 

**Author's Note:**

> ... yeah, I have no idea. wtf. LOL my brain is weird.


End file.
